Iridescent Flint Beetle
Iridescent Flint Beetles are members of the Flint Beetle Family in the ''Pikmin'' series. They drop pellets and nectar when a Pikmin lands on their back. The Iridescent Flint Beetle appears in all 3 entries of the series. It was also a trophy in Super Smash Bros. Brawl and the Wii U version of Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U. Biology The Iridescent Flint Beetle is a quick green beetle in an oval shape with yellow eyes extending from its body. It has four brown legs and its body looks somewhat like a shiny watermelon. It mostly lives underground but, it scurries about once discovered. While harmless, Pikmin cannot directly harm it. Instead, one must be thrown on top of it to release the pellets and nectar. In the original, idle Pikmin would follow it on sight despite doing no harm which could lead to them getting lost. The beetle cannot be killed except for petrifying it with Ultra Bitter Spray though doing so will result in no drops. ''Pikmin 3'' They received a massive redesign in this game. Instead of an oval shape, they became round and the green part only covers its top part now and features a different natural design with a less vibrant gleam. There are also antenae extending horizontally from the front and blue splotches on its shell. The bottom is now blue with what appears to glowing spots Notes Reel notes "This forager stores undigested pellets in its stomach for winter." Olimar's notes "Flint beetles are nocturnal, choosing to hide in the grass by day and stay active at night. These creatures keep undigested food pellets in their stomachs to sustain them through winter, but given the right stimulus they will spit them out. Recent research has revealed that these pellets are enveloped in a membrane that seals and preserves them in a sterile, airtight environment. If kept at room temperature, it seems that this pellet membrane will keep its contents fresh for up to six months. The membrane may be made from the same substance that gives the exoskeleton of the flint beetle its beautiful sheen." Louie's notes "An essential flavor-accentuating ingredient in gumbo and jambalaya. Also delicious in soups, broths, and marinades." Ship Log "This creature's hypnotic reflective body is quite hard, giving it a good defense against Pikmin attacks. Why, then, do the Pikmin chase it in such a frenzy? I wonder if it will undergo any change if I hit it directly with Pikmin..." ''Pikmin 3'' Prima Guide The Iridescent Flint Beetle is a harmless burrowing creature. Attacking the creature generally yields a nice supply of pellets and Nectar. The Iridescent Flint Beetle is a fast-moving creature. When the creature emerges, allow it to scurry around the area. When the creature stops moving, you have a brief window to attack. Toss a single Pikmin directly onto the Iridescent Flint Beetle to yield a nice reward. Repeat the process as many times as possible before the Iridescent Flint Beetle burrows back underground. ''Super Smash Bros.'' series This enemy was a trophy in Brawl and for Wii U. ''Brawl'' :A member of the flint beetle family featuring an iridescent, shining shell that is also prized for its strength. These beetles are packed with nectar and pellets, which they drop when attacked. These can be collected, although the reason for doing so is unknown. Apparently, Pikmin are quite attracted to these beetles--the sight of one will send them running after it. Wii U :These guys appear in the Pikmin series, dropping rare items and fleeing nearby Pikmin. Purple Pikmin can flip them over, making the whole "getting rare items" process a lot easier. According to Louie, cooking one of these guys yields a meal with a distinct and delicious flavor. Trivia *This enemy shares its genus with two other beetles, the Iridescent Glint Beetle and the Doodlebug though they have different families which is at the very least unusual compared to real life classification. Category:Pikmin enemies Category:Super Smash Bros. trophies Category:Beetle Family